1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an all-terrain vehicle wherein a cabin outer frame and a front frame is structured from a vehicle body frame. An improved power steering unit in combination with the positioning of a complimentary battery unit within a space defined by the front frame is provided.
2. Description of Related Art
In all-terrain vehicles, there is a need to increase the vertical stroke or travel of the wheel when traveling over uneven terrain. A prior art vehicle that responds to this need is disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0191734. In the prior art, the engine is mounted behind the steering along the length of the vehicle, thereby allowing a long vertical wheel stroke to be maintained.
Also in all-terrain vehicles, mounting the electric power steering unit on the steering shaft has been studied, and electric power steering units have been so mounted in the vehicles described in the above publication. In these prior art vehicles, the design of the electric motor attachment structure for the electric power steering unit reduces the vehicle width; however, when such a design is utilized, there is a possibility that the mounting structure will restrict the vertical stroke of the wheels.